


This Time

by shinjiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru
Summary: In this lifetime, Doffy takes care of his brother.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118





	This Time

In the previous life, their mother died from a disease and their father died by Doffy's hands.

In the previous life, Doffy became a King with his Heart dead and lost. It was very long after that Doffy himself died too.

* * *

In this lifetime, their parents died young too. In a car accident. Doffy has made it his duty to take care of his baby brother.

He doesn’t have a doubt whether Rocinante remembers anything from their past life. The boy has been avoiding Doffy since he could think. Roci doesn’t talk. He's silent and he never smiles. Doffy would sometimes catches his little brother just stands there in the darkest corner of the room, silently observing. Doffy would laugh and say, “Come, Roci. Let’s sleep together.” But Roci never approaches. He stands there until he gets tired and goes back to his little bed to sleep.

* * *

The first time Roci talked to Doffy was when he turned 13. It seems Roci has deemed Doffy to not be the person he was in that lifetime. Doffy is so ridiculously happy. His brother is starting to trust him and he's simply happy.

* * *

In this lifetime, Doffy has no needs for the gang he called family. He only needs Rocinante.

In this lifetime, Roci loves his brother who has been taking care of him. He's not that manipulative demon anymore. He's just a loving brother to Roci.

* * *

In this lifetime, Roci doesn’t need to know there was an eight year-old who planned its own parents' death.

**Author's Note:**

> Doffy please holy bullet me. Thanks.


End file.
